For the love of a cyborg
by Stormy Sohma
Summary: Kasumi's life has been a hell since the androids arrived. But when one of them starts to take an interest in her, how will she take it? {RATED M FOR A REASON. Will be known in later chapters.}


It had been two long years since the androids started to attack. I remember sitting in a cold, dark room with my mother, waiting for it to all stop - that was before my mother died. No, the androids didn't kill her, at least not directly. No, she got sick from our current living conditions and we couldn't find the medicine to help. It got worse, and eventually she past. It hurt, because not only was she the woman who gave me life, but it also meant that I was alone. Completely and utterly alone. For the first night after my mother's death, I laid in bed with her, holding her still warm, turning cold, dead hand. She had died hours before in her bed. I didn't cry, I had cried so much that I couldn't anymore. No matter how much I wanted to, I just couldn't. That was two years ago, when I was fourteen-years-old. I'm now a sixteen-year-old, alone and independent. I find my own food, and come "home" everynight.

Maybe you're wondering why I don't just go to another city, one that hasn't been destroyed. The next city I go to is bound to be blown to bits soon after I arrive anyway. Personally, I don't wanna see that happen again, but sitting around staring at the rubble of my city isn't exactly pleasant, either. I decided to just go out and find more food. Normally I stockpile on food, months in advance worth of food, but my last trip to the store was cut short when I caught a glimps of blonde hair. I don't care who it may of been, all I know is one of the androids has blonde hair, and I didn't want to stick around and find out if it was her. Hell, it had to of been, no one else lives here. I sighed, wondering if going out would be a good idea. I either die of starvation or having a beam through the heart. Did it even matter anymore? I suppose I'll go out... my mother would have wanted me to try to keep living, and that's what I'm going to try to do, for as long as possible.

I grabbed my red hoodie. It used to be a bright red, but it's dulled down after all these years. It was chilly, at the end of fall, winter peaking around the corner. Thankfully it hadn't snowed yet. I had a heavy coat last year, but I managed to lose it, meaning I'm going to have to find a new one. Well it might as well be today, I suppose. I pulled the hood of the hoodie over my head, my jet-black hair swept in front of my face, covering my icy blue eyes. I flipped my head to the side, making my hair fall back to its place, out of my face. {A/N: You know, when you flip your head to the side for a second to get the bangs outta your face. I didn't know how to describe that! xD} The sun was just setting, adding to the cool air. It always seemed colder now that everyone was gone. Maybe it was less body heat? Or maybe it was just my lonely mind... I shook my head, walking into a food store, first some canned goods, then maybe some new clothes. I haven't had new clothes in a while, though, the clothes in the stores are far from new, seeing as they have been in dusty old stores for years. I grabbed a basket and looped it in the crook of my elbow, walking to the canned food aisle. Sometimes the food would make me a little sick; some of it was expired. Food was food, and food kept you alive, so there was no room to be picky. I grabbed some canned "Mac & Cheese" and another can that had peas. Never cared for peas, but those foods were the ones that only expired a week ago. I looked around. Nothing else perked my interest. With the macaroni and the peas, I left the store, dropping the basket to the ground as I went. I stuffed the cans into the pockets of my hoodie and walked briskly to the clothing store. 'Okay, stay focused, all you need is a heavy jacket', I told myself. I set the cans of food on a self as soon as I walked into the store, then headed over to the coats and winter supplies.

I was a small girl; petite, if you will. Meaning most of the jackets were very large on me. I groaned. The only jackets that fit were girly and just... not my style. Aw, hell, what am I thinking? Who's gonna see me! I grinned. That's why I was going to get the black jacket with skulls on it. The one that was huge on me. I grabbed in quickly, walking fast back to the door. I grabbed my cans, stuffed them in the jacket I was currently wearings' pockets and left the store.

As soon as I stepped out, I saw them. There was also someone with them. He looked about my age, with lavender hair, and stunning blue eyes. I slowly started to back up, back into the store, when I stepped on a piece of glass. It broke, causing all three of them to turn my way. My eyes widened. Shit... I was going to die. "RUN!" I heard the purple-headed boy yell to me. Before I could move, the woman with the blonde hair was standing in front of me. "Well, is this your girlfriend?" she asked the purple-haired boy. "Leave her alone, 18!" He yelled. She smiled slyly, "fine," she pushed me toward the other cyborg. "Have fun, 17."

* * *

And... done with chapter 2! Little bit of a cliff hanger? Meh. Anyway, I'll start working on 2 soon! Hope ya enjoyed! Oh, and the next chapter should be longer.


End file.
